


Her Dessert

by Moto_kun



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moto_kun/pseuds/Moto_kun
Summary: Elsa skips dessert at dinner because of work, what makes Anna worry. The princess still wants her beloved queen to receive a sweet treat and leaves her no option...





	Her Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this one-shot on FF.net.

A creak of the door. A rustling of fabric. Another creak.

Queen Elsa snapped her head from the papers in front of her to the door of the study. It was no real surprise to her to see her sister Anna standing there, hands behind her back and leaning against the wood. No one else would dare to enter without knocking and asking for permission first. But these rules didn't apply to the younger sister. With their history of door-knocking and the bond they still shared, Elsa had made her drop it.

A lot of other rules also didn't apply to the strawberry-blonde. After all, she was the lover of the queen. A princess herself. Whose chest was slightly heaving at the moment.

Now she was looking at the queen – who was sitting in a chair in front of her desk - with an unreadable expression. No smile, no sadness, no anger; almost blank if it wasn't for the fierceness in her features.

“What is it?” Elsa asked, putting the quill down on the desk.

“You left the dining hall before you had your dessert. I was worried about you”, came the reply.

“I told you I had to continue work. There are so many applications and reports to read, and they don't seem to cease these days.” The queen gestured towards the stacks of papers and sighed. “I wasn't that hungry anyway.”

This caused the strawberry-blonde to push away from the door and start to move towards her sister. When she had reached her, she closed her arms around the shoulders of the platinum-blonde from her right side diagonally behind her. The chest of the princess touched the queen's shoulder blade, her head leaned against that of her sister. “You're the queen, Elsa. You have to care about yourself, too. Otherwise your body will take its toll and you won't get _anything_ done in the meantime. You have to eat enough and grant yourself some free time ...” Anna was brushing her nose along Elsa's upper jaw until she reached the spot directly in front of her ear, kissing it softly. “You never skip dessert usually”, she whispered into the queen's ear. “Is this really so important?”

The addressed felt her skin prickle. “Of course it is. Do you want to help me or why did you come?” She put a hand on Anna's crossed arms and moved her head so she was facing the strawberry-blonde, their noses almost touching.

The younger sibling couldn't resist the possibility to kiss her and closed the distance. After a few slow kisses, she freed her right arm and put the hand of it on Elsa's left cheek. She let go of her lips and stared deeply into the blue eyes. “Of course I want to help you. But right now it might not be in the way that you mean.”

“Anna …”, the platinum-blonde said reluctantly. She knew what her sister wanted when she had this look. But she had work to do and no time for this … No time for a hot moment with her beloved sister.

“Yes, my dear sister, what is it?” Anna stroked the cheek with her thumb, starting to move her other hand downwards in a slow motion. “Tell me what you want”, she whispered into her ear before giving it a kiss.

“I … - _Hn_!”

“Yes?” Anna asked after giving the cartilaginous body part a quick bite.

“This isn't fair, Anna, you know that I'm-aah ...”

At this, Anna started grinning. Her left hand had reached the queen's breasts and she had slid it directly into the cleavage of the icy dress her sister had created with her magic. Elsa's automatic try at stopping the action by raising her own hand and moving it to the intruding one was rendered useless that way. On the contrary, she only pushed Anna's hand against her mound by it. Now the princess was holding one of her breasts firmly in her hand.

The lips of the platinum-blonde were still slightly parted. Anna slid her right hand that was on Elsa's cheek a bit towards her mouth, stroking her thumb mindlessly across the pink lips. Her index finger was being dragged across the soft skin of the cheek.

“'... Weak to my touch …'? Is that what you wanted to say?” The strawberry-blonde blew along Elsa's ear. She felt the shudder as well as a hardening peak against her palm as the reaction.

The queen felt herself growing weaker and weaker actually. Not knowing where else to put them, she let her hands sink onto the armrests of her chair, slowly closing her fingers around them in order to not completely lose her mind. At least not yet. It was irking her that she couldn't see her sister's face, but the latter held her head in place with her right hand on her left cheek, her own head pressed against Elsa's other cheek and her left arm on her shoulder and behind her neck. So she couldn't do much about it. “Yes”, she breathed meekly. It was too late for denying now anyway.

In return, Anna began kneading her breast lazily. She could hear Elsa audibly inhaling and felt her arching her back, pushing her chest against the princess's hand and angling her head backwards with it. The further opened mouth allowed Anna to stroke the inside of Elsa's mouth. Her thumb began toying with the queen's tongue, rubbing over the upside until the muscle was lifted, starting to move in circles around it. The queen's production of saliva was noticeably increased, causing her to swallow it with difficulty due to her open mouth. Some of the liquid was beginning to trickle out of the corners of her mouth.

Smiling, the princess leaned herself backwards to take a look at her sister. The platinum-blonde was blushing, her eyes in slits, the insides of her brows arched upwards. Her posture was a contrasting mixture of tension and enjoyment. It made the younger one giggle. “It seems to me that your tongue is still capable and your appetite didn't completely cease yet.” She came closer again and kissed her sister a few times on the cheek before descending to her neck.

When she began sucking on it and groping the queen's breast strongly while still not letting go of her tongue, a loud moan escaped the older sibling and a jolt went through her body. The arm closer to Anna shot out towards her and grabbed the upper rim of the bodice of her dress. Elsa got up and tried to pull Anna against the desk, but with the latter's left hand still tucked inside her own dress and thus her arm slung around her neck, it wasn't possible.

The sisters stood pressed together with their upper bodies, Anna's left arm around the back of Elsa's neck, her hand having slipped out of the dress's cleavage because of the queen's movement, and the right hand of the latter placed between their chests. Anna's right hand was now holding the lower jaw of the platinum-blonde.

Elsa was staring deeply into her sister's eyes, breathing heavily.

The princess got lost in this transfixing look and only mumbled absentmindedly, “It's nice to see that you can still be vibrant, sister”, before being wildly kissed by the older one.

Elsa made a step towards her, pushing the chair to the side with her leg and having nothing standing between them anymore that way. She put her unoccupied hand on Anna's side and massaged it. The strawberry-blonde sighed and welcomed the other woman's tongue to her mouth. The queen was taking dominance, and Anna couldn't deny that it was affecting her much in the same way as it was the other way around. But she had had something else in mind; and she realized that her chance for it was about to fade when Elsa disengaged her hand from between them and moved it to the back of the younger one's dress, fumbling at the laces.

With a quick push with the arm that had been around Elsa's neck, the princess regained some distance between them and the older sister's conscious attention. They were breathing heavily while looking into each other's eyes. The queen's eyebrows furrowed in question. Anna, who was still holding her by the jaw, swept one finger across the older one's lips before pushing her a second time, this time with her whole body, back towards the chair. When the backs of Elsa's knees hit the wood, she couldn't help but sit automatically. A surprised look greeted Anna as she was leaning over her sister after being pulled down with her – since Elsa had held on to her -, keeping herself up with one knee on the seating surface next to Elsa's thigh.

She returned a loving smile, removing both of the older one's hands from her body and keeping them in hers for a moment before letting them go and purring, “Ah-ah-ah, that's not what I wanted.” She sounded a bit out of breath.

Elsa's eyes roamed over the still covered torso, huffing. “What did you want?” It sounded like a mixture of impatience and indignation.

The younger sister got up from the chair and turned around to the desk. With a few quick movements, she had put the many sheets of paper and the quill to the side. As much as she wanted to continue, she had the sense to do this in order to avoid Elsa's later rage.

When Anna was done, she turned back around, gripped the edge of the desk behind her and hopped to sit on it. Her legs were crossed, hanging in the air next to Elsa's chair. Back straightened, she raised her chin playfully and looked down at the queen with a mischievous grin. She could feel her own pulse down there due to her legs' position. It was so quick. It wasn't the only thing she could feel between her legs, though …

“I think I already mentioned your absence during dessert.” She cocked her head to the side, observing a restless Elsa who probably had the same problem as herself and didn't know what to do at the moment. Anna would show her.

“I wanted to bring you some, but it melted too quickly as the chef had put it out at the perfect temperature for eating. So I wanted to make sure you still got a sweet treat ...” At this, she uncrossed her legs, swinging the one closer to the chair over it and Elsa's lap. The princess put both her feet on the seating of the chair, one to each of Elsa's sides. In one fluent movement, Anna had grabbed the middle of her skirt with both hands and pulled it up to her hips, holding it in the air with a confident smirk. “Be my guest”, she said a little breathlessly.

Elsa was stunned in her chair and choked on air. Her eyes were travelling up the fine stockings covering the princess's toned legs until they reached their end in the middle of her thighs. From there onwards, she was greeted with nothing but naked skin. Anna's treasure spot was presented openly to her, glistening with her sister's desire for her.

 _Why is she wearing no undergarment?_ , Elsa wondered for moment, but decided to discuss this matter later. With her mouth hanging only slightly open, her eyes went up to those of the younger woman, seeing the blush on her cheeks. She swallowed.

Anna giggled a little at this and gave her sister another encouragement. “You don't want to be rude now, do you?”

Absentmindedly, the queen shook her head in a daze and breathed, “No”, not breaking the eye contact for a second.

Her fingers found their way onto Anna's shins by themselves, stroking upwards and gliding sideways around to take her calves into her hands, massaging them. Elsa moved to sit on the edge of the chair, still holding Anna's gaze. She only broke it when she leaned forwards and took the rim of one of the stockings between her teeth. Oh, she could smell her sister's arousal … A smile came automatically onto her lips.

When she began pulling down the piece of clothing, the strawberry-blonde was twitching, having turned sensitive at that spot on her thighs.

While Elsa loosened one garment with her mouth, her hand on Anna's other leg had snaked its way upwards and had pulled the other stocking down past her knee already. The hand moved back up, stroking and groping the flesh on display, playing with one nail on it occasionally.

Elsa began kissing her way up on the inside of her sister's leg with her second hand joining it on the outside and holding it in place. The closer she got to her destination the more passionate her ministrations grew and the heavier her breathing turned.

The princess shuddered and let go of her skirt with her right hand in order to place it behind herself to lean on it. Her breathing quickened dramatically.

When the queen had reached the end of Anna's leg, she paused. And inhaled deeply. Her right hand came to the inner side now as well. Cocking her head to the side, she moved her index finger along Anna's right outer lip, parting it from its twin.

Firstly, she leaned in to kiss the top of her sister's pubic mound, then she dived into the folds under it.

“ _Oh ..._ ” The princess tilted her head back.

Elsa dragged her tongue from the entrance to the sensitive spot at the top, savouring her sister's taste. She hadn't promised too much; today it was sweet and only a tad salty. _What a lucky coincidence_ , the platinum-blonde thought. She played with her tongue at Anna's entrance, trying to get more of the offered treat, causing the latter to sigh and lower herself further on her arm.

After a moment, Elsa focused her attention on the hooded pearl of the younger woman. Using her index and middle finger from her right hand, she spread Anna's folds apart, allowing her to kiss and lick the spot as she desired. Her breathing was going heavily, puffing against the wet flesh in front of her and only making it hotter that way. Anna's scent was infiltrating her nose with every intake of air. Something inside her own tummy tugged and she moaned against Anna, receiving a buck of her hips and an “Ah!” due to the vibrations. Elsa's own centre was becoming more and more aware to herself.

But she was giving all her attention to her sister now.

She halted her mouth's ministrations momentarily, only to bring her right hand under it and let it explore Anna's folds, gathering some of the liquid on her fingers. The queen's other hand was massaging the thigh still in its hold. It amused her how quiet her sister had gone except for the low whimper. Elsa was looking up only once; when she let her right index and middle finger slip into Anna. The soft walls had been awaiting her, presenting no resistance to her entry and enveloping her with a wet warmth.

The princess moaned and opened her legs further, scrunching her face up in delight. She was having difficulty holding herself up on one arm, but didn't want to let her skirt go as it would make breathing hard for her sister. When the latter started moving her fingers in and out of her, though, her arm gave way and she landed on her elbow. The angle of her body towards the desk was actually much better like this, allowing Elsa to move in deeper and this more easily.

The shift prompted the queen to get up from her chair, swinging the leg she had been holding over her shoulder and bracing the now free hand on the desk, pumping her fingers forcefully into her sister. She was fixing her gaze on Anna's face, seeing it turned to the side with a deep blush covering her cheeks. She was moaning now with every push of Elsa, clearly enjoying the treatment. Her fluids flowed, causing a squishy sound to come from the princess's centre. It was so wrong to hear it here in the study, between all these official documents. But Elsa didn't care right now, on the contrary, it spurred her on, making her grin. “I hope this is to my hostess's liking ...”, she said in a deep voice laced with arousal.

“Ahh! _Hnnngh_ … _Elsa_ ...”, the addressed only got out, breathing in a staccato fashion.

Elsa felt the clench of the walls around her fingers, signalling her to finish it. And so she leaned down again, driving her tongue over Anna's sensitive spot and kissing it until the squeezing on her fingers accumulated to a constant grip.

Anna moaned deeply, arching her back, while her eyes were shut tightly. Her legs – especially the uplifted one - trembled and she fell on her back.

Elsa continued for a moment, feeling her sister's body still work, before she took her fingers out, quickly licking over the folds to enjoy the last bit of fluids coming from the strawberry-blonde. She raised her head, looking at Anna who was lying there relaxed and gasping for air. Huffing, she put her wet fingers to her mouth and cleaned them intently. _Sweet indeed_ , she noticed for a second time.

Carefully, the queen let down her sister's leg and braced both of her arms now next to each of Anna's sides, leaning against the desk with her thighs.

“You were right. You are rather sweet today.” She looked down at the strawberry-blonde with a mischievous grin.

When Anna felt a hand on her cheek, she began returning to life. After a snort, she raised herself and smiled. “Why would I lie to you?” she asked before wrapping her legs around Elsa's hips and her arms around the other woman's neck to kiss her lovingly. She heard the platinum-blonde's groan and felt the hunger of her in the kiss, causing the princess to remember something she hadn't told her sister when she came to her, now that her head was clear again. She was trying to say something, but got interrupted by Elsa's continued kissing.

“El- mmh … -sa ...” _Knock knock_.

Both their heads turned to the door abruptly and they took in the air sharply after their heated actions.

Anna looked delighted, quickly grabbing the rim of one stocking and pulling it back up, repeating the procedure with the other one. With a soft push, she made Elsa step back from the desk, slid down the edge of it and let her skirt fall down in place.

“Your Majesty?” a servant called from the other side of the door.

“This is what I just wanted to tell you”, she said hurriedly to her sister, then, louder towards the door, “I'm here! I mean, _she's_ here! Well, obviously we _both_ are in here ...”

Elsa just looked perplexed and confused at her sister, somewhere in-between breathing heavily from her arousal and trying to regain her queenly composure – which resulted in catching her breath, straightening her back and brushing one hand through her hair while wiping around her mouth with the other one to remove the last remnant's of Anna's fluids.

The queen cleared her throat and said, “Enter.”

Obviously having waited for the sovereign's permission despite the princess's reply, the servant only now entered the room. She was carrying a silver tray of a rather small size on her right hand, moving towards the desk as she wanted to place the order in front of the queen, but halted when she realized there were official documents lying on it. “Your Majesty, I brought You some of today's dessert, chocolate-covered vanilla ice cream, on request of Her Royal Highness.” She curtsied and kept her head inclined and her eyes cast down, noticing a tension in her queen.

The platinum-blonde slowly looked at her sister, thoughts still distracted, trying to understand what was going on.

Anna moved her hands behind her back and intertwined them. “I told you I couldn't carry it up here because it melted, remember? So I asked for a cooled serving”, she said sheepishly.

Elsa looked dumbfounded for a second, the situation slowly dawning on her, making her narrow her eyes only slightly at her sister in front of the servant. She returned her attention to the young woman, saying, “Thank you, put it down there.” She pointed towards a small table at the back of the room.

The servant moved there, neatly placing the plate with the treat and the cutlery down, then she went quickly back to the entrance, taking the tray with her, only stopping to curtsy again to the royal sisters.

With a soft click, the door was closed and the two were back to themselves.

A moment of silence and no movement later, Elsa turned to the strawberry-blonde, mildly glaring at her. “You've got to be kidding, Anna.”

“Why are you angry?” the addressed asked sincerely.

“You come in here to seduce me while I have work to do. And in the meantime, you let a servant come! You could have told me.”

“I was about to!” The younger sister took in her demeanor, noticing something else. “You're just frustrated that you didn't get your turn, aren't you?” She cocked her head to the side with a curious look on her face.

Elsa sighed heavily, putting one hand to her face. “That, too. But I mean it, Anna. That could have gone … _differently_.”

“But it didn't.” Her eyes darted to the ice cream sitting alone on the far-off table. “Um, you should eat that now, otherwise it will be melted as well ...”, the princess remarked.

Elsa sighed again, taking her hand down and looking towards the treat, too. “I guess I couldn't avoid having dessert today, now could I?”

Anna closed the distance between them, laughing, and hugged her sister around the waist. “Come on, it really is good. I was just thinking about you. And tell me how I can help you with the reports later.” She kissed the spot under the queen's collarbone.

The older woman heard the honesty in her words and smiled. “Oh, Anna.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm telling you here that this is the first smutty story that I ever wrote. I wasn't sure if I could make it at least half-way good, so I never dared. But I always wanted to do a scene like this, so this is my try at smutty writing. What do you think of it? Your feedback is welcome! :)


End file.
